Chanyeol Ngambek
by yeolipseu
Summary: pagi pagi baekhyun udah bikin chanyeol ngambek garagara dia nempel terus ke kris. gimana reaksi chanyeol? apa yang diperbuat baekhyun agar chanyeolnya tidak ngambek lagi?


Author: yeolipseu

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, EXO Member

Rated: T nyerempet ke M

Warning: YAOI,typos,

HALOOO author yeolipseu kembali kk, author kembali dengan membawa drabble baekyeol;;), untuk exo's reality show bakalan author lanjutin ne. Ditunggu ripiunya, no bash/flame juseyo

CERITA INI TERINSPIRASI DARI SKANDAL BAEKYEOL PADA SAAT FANSIGN BEBERAPA WAKTU YANG LALU

"YA TIANG LISTRIK BANGUN, SEBENTAR LAGI KITA ADA FANMEET" kata namja manis bermarga byun sambil menarik narik selimut namja tinggi tersebut.

"YA PARK CHANYEOL CEPAT BANGUN KAU, KALO TIDAK KU 'MAKAN' BAEKHYUN MU!" bentak leader EXO-M, sedangkan namja bermarga byun itu hanya berblushing ria.

"gege ya, biarkan saja si chanyeol. Dia memang susah dibangun kan" jawab baekhyun sambil bergelayutan ditangan kris

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah bangun hanya mendengus sebal melihat adegan mesra namjachingunya dengan orang lain.

"ya aku bangun" jawab chanyeol singkat tanpa melihat baekhyun atau kris

Chanyeol pun langsung keluar kamar dan melesat ke kamar mandi, 15 menit kemudian namja tinggi tersebut keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk kecil yang menutupi bagian bawahnya *author nosebleed(?)*

"yeollie sudah selesai mandi nya? Pakai baju mu sana" titah baekhyun yang masih saja menempel pada kris

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dan langsung masuk kekamar mereka berdua untuk ganti baju.

CHANYEOL POV

Apa-apaan kau baekhyun, bermesraan di depan namjachingu mu sendiri. Chanyeol sedaritadi hanya mendengus sebal sambil memakai bajunya. Liat saja kau baekhyun, tidak akan kuberi ampun kata chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

*SKIPLANGSUNGFANMEET*

AUTHOR POV

"EXOOOOO"

"KAI!"

"HUNHAN!"

"CHANYEOL OPPAAAA MARRY MEEE"

"FUCK ME KRIS!' *-_-*

Teriakan seluruh exofans meramaikan pembukaan fameet. Terlihat salah satu namja imut hanya mempout kan bibirnya ketika mendengar salah satu fans meneriakan nama kekasihnya.

"baekhyun oppa, saranghae. Tolong tuliskan 'chanbaek' di kertas ku ne" minta salah satu fans kepada baekhyun.

"tentu saja. Gomawo" jawab baekhyun sambil menuliskan chanbaek di kertas fans tersebut dengan menunjukkan senyum yang dapat memikat semua orang(?)

"baekhyun ah, kau baik sekali ya" kata kris sambil mencubiti lengan baekhyun, lagi lagi baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyumannya sambil berblushing ria.

Melihat adegan krisbaek tersebut seluruh fans langsung mengabadikan moment mereka. Hey baekhyun tidak sadarkah kalau 'kegiatan' mu membuat seorang park chanyeol cemburu?

"chanyeol oppa tampan sekali, tipe yeoja idaman oppa seperti apa?" tanya fans yeoja tersebut.

"yang memiliki senyuman memikat, yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta ketika menatapnya" jawab chanyeol sambil mengingat senyuman manis baekhyun.

"yang seperti baekhyun oppa ya?" goda fans tersebut, yang hanya di tanggapi senyuman oleh chanyeol.

"oppa tolong tuliskan krisbaek dan chanbaek di foto ini^^" minta fans yeoja tersebut.

Mendengar kata "krisbaek" langsung membuat chanyeol uring-uringan, namja tampan tersebut mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat namjachingunya menempel pada kris.

"ah minta saja kepada baekhyun ne" jawab chanyeol sedikit ketus.

Baekhyun yang ada disebelah chanyeol tersebut langsung membulatkan matanya, kenapa dengan chanyeol? Biasanya kalau ada fans yang menyebutkan chanbaek saja namja itu selalu senyum-senyum sendiri. Tanya baekhyun dalam hati.

*SELESAI FANMEET*

"yeollie aku ngantuk" kata baekhyun sambil berjalan disebelah chanyeol

"sebentar lagi pulang. Sana pergi istirahat dengan kris hyung-MU" jawab chanyeol sambil menekankan kata kris hyung-mu. *chanyeol cemburu wkwk*

"eoh? Yeollie marah padaku?" tanya baekhyun sambil memeluk chanyeol dari belakang.

"tidak" jawab chanyeol singkat, sambil pergi mendahului baekhyun menuju van mereka.

YEOLLIE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUUUU

*AT DORM EXO*

"ATHALAMUALAIKUMMM" seru sehun dengan cadelnya(?)

"woy maknae, dorm ga ada orang. Mana ada yang mau balas salam lo" kata kai sambil memasang wajah -_-

"biarin lah hyung, thalam kan wajib" jawab sehun sewot(?) *sehun lg pms jadi sewot /ditabok sehun/*

"aku ngantuk" kata chanyeol lalu mendahului teman segrupnya, langsung menuju kamar yang bertuliskan 'baekyeol room'.

"yeollie aku ikutttt" kata baekhyun langsung ngacir kekamar baekyeol.

"mereka kenapa? Ribut lagi?" tanya sang guardian angel

"iya" jawab kris singkat.

*AT BAEKYEOL ROOM*

"yeollie kenapa?" tanya baekhyun sambil memasang muka aegyonya. *kyaaaaa XD*

"tidak" jawab chanyeol singkat

"yeollie marah padaku? Hiks hiks" jawab baekhyun sambil menundukkan mukanya.

Tahan chanyeol jangan termakan oleh airmata buaya baekhyun, kata chanyeol dalam hati.

"yeollieee hiks hiks huwaaaaa" seru baekhyun sambil menangis kencang

"eh byunnie baby jangan mewek" kata chanyeol sambil mengusap airmata baekhyun.

"iya hiks hiks..tapi tadi kenapa yeollie cuekin byunnie?"

"abisnya, byunnie nempel terus sama kris hyung. Kan yeollie jadi cemburu" jawab chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun.

"eoh? Yeollie cemburu? Kenapa harus cemburu? Kan byunnie milikknya yeollie" kata baekhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung chanyeol.

"byunnie milik yeollie? Kalo gitu yeollie boleh ngapa-ngapain sama milikknya yeollie dong?" tanya chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan smirknya.

"MWO? BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU PARK CHANYEOL. KRIS HYUNG TOLONG AKU OHH AHH CHANYEOLHHHH"

DAN...TERDENGARLAH DESAHANDESAHAN DARI KAMAR BAEKYEOL.

END.

HALOO CHINGUDEUL^^ mian author belum bisa update exo's reality show T_T tapi secepatnya author bakalan update kok. Mianhe karna ff chanyeol ngambek gaje banget, garing dan ceritanya abal author lagi gaada ideT_T. Segitu dulu curhat author kk, yang mau dibikin ff dengan cast kalian bisa request kok ke author, secepatnya author pasti bikinin^^

-regards, yeolipseu.

REVIEWNYA DITUNGGU NE^^


End file.
